The Situation Gathers
by Amber Esme Hermione
Summary: An unlikely quartet reunites at the end of the day, and the Snake, Lion, Badger, and Eagle decide where they'll spend some time together before dinner.


**A/N:** this is for my brother **Derrick's Mate **for his birthday. The Derek here is a hybrid of Derek Hale from "Teen Wolf" and a Slytherin boy sorted in Harry Potter's third year. Happy Birthday!

**Disclaimer:** Any recognizable characters and settings are not mine, but the idea for "the situation" is.

* * *

**The Situation Gathers**

The smell of cold damp stone returned to the potions classroom once the brewing was done. A lanky dark haired Slytherin boy crossed the dungeon after handing in his vial. As he passed a table of four Gryffindors his eyes were drawn to one girl. She shook out her chocolate tresses from the ponytail she'd used in class; and smiled when she noticed his gaze. He felt his face return the gesture; the two boys across from her rolled their eyes, and the girl beside her giggled.

"Settle down," Professor Snape's voice cut through the room. "Mr. Hale, I suggest you find your seat."

Chastised, the boy rushed back to his place, and slumped with his arms on the table.

His partner for the class smirked, "I don't need to tell you, you were grinning like an idiot, right?"

Derek glared halfheartedly at the Slytherin boy beside him whose double sat at the "Gryffindor table". Another Snake looked up from his sketch of a cauldron.

"Whatever you do with Cullen, Quirk and my brother don't lose house points."

Derek snorted, "or in front of you, I know the rules."

A bell chimed throughout the castle, but these students remained seated. Only when the Potions Master dismissed them did any one move to leave. The three friends shouldered their bags, and the girl appeared at Derek's elbow.

With knowing glances his friends slipped out of the classroom.

"Sorry, did I run them off?" She asked.

Derek put his free arm around her. "No Lisa, it's fine. Thomas probably just went to hang out with Maxwell or Imogen, and Aaron is probably going to find his Eagless Susana, or go study."

Lisa lent into him, "we have some time before dinner. Do you want to go find Orla and Mikey?"

This close Derek could smell her chapstick which was flavored like a Muggle soda.

"That would be great."

The pair moved through the somewhat crowded corridor. Most of the Gryffindors were keen to leave the dungeons, but some of Derek's housemates turned toward their common room. A few other Snakes passed them on the stairs. The couple blinked in the light of the Entrance Hall when they reached the top.

"Ka-Kaw!" A tall boy with dirty-blond hair shouted.

"Roar!" Lisa responded immediately.

Derek shook his head, "Why did our Badger use our Eagle's call?"

"Derry, we've discussed this, his 'Churr' and your 'Hiss' don't carry well in crowded spaces."

The Hufflepuff waded through the crowd toward them. They couldn't see the Ravenclaw beside him, but his arm was extended protectively around her. Finally Orla came into view. Her fiery curls were restrained in a messy braid. It was looped over Michael's arm so he didn't pull her hair.

The Lioness and Eagless sprang to meet first. They hugged fiercely; like they hadn't seen each other in days, not the hours it had been since lunch. Derek was distracted from the girls' kisses when Mikey took his hands. He was pulled into the broad warmth of the younger boy's chest. Derek forgot that he was in a very public area of the school, that his fellow Snakes would tease him for "cuddling", and pressed his nose into the boy's neck.

Arms tightened around him, "Derek that tickles."

"Mmmm hummm," he inhaled the earthy scent of the greenhouses, and a sweet scent that always clung to the blond.

Lisa pouted, "Derry, I want a turn!"

"Did you two forget we were here?" Orla teased.

The boys let go, and the pairs swapped. Lisa pressed her ear to Mikey's chest, and smiled contentedly, as his chin rested on her head. Derek's arms caught the familiar weight as Orla clung to him with her arms and legs. He smoothed down her robes to protect the modesty she abandoned in her quest for closeness. The sharp perfume she brewed herself invaded his senses. She darted in for a kiss and smirked as it ended on her terms. He growled softly.

"Calm down," Mikey's hand rubbed Derek's back.

"Orly, stop torturing him," Lisa admonished with a giggle.

"If I must," she dropped from his arms. "So, where do we want to spend our pre-dinner time?"

"We could go up to Gryffindor tower," Lisa loosened her red and gold tie.

Derek frowned, "I'd rather not. Your fellow Lions can't help but stare at me. It gets unnerving after a while."

"Oh, we could go back to the dungeons. Your housemates don't stare at us."

Orla pulled her ropes around herself, "it's always so cold down there, and the giant underwater window makes me nervous."

Lisa nodded slowly and chewed her lip, "I see what you mean. If you'd be more comfortable we could go to the Eagle's Aerie."

Mikey shuffled his feet, "but it's so far, and my feet hurt."

Derek intervened, "the Badger Sett it is then. We'll be closer to the Great Hall for dinner anyway."

The others agreed, and the four headed to the doorway which led to Hufflepuff house. Lisa wrapped her arm around Orla, and the two girls set off. The boys followed, and Derek laced his fingers with Mikey's as they walked. The Badger lifted their hands and kissed the Snake's knuckles before they descended the stairs.


End file.
